Chapter Two: Mirror Mirror
Chapter Two: Mirror Mirror is the second episode of the first season of Ever After High. It premiered on September 30, 2018. Synopsis While getting used to Raven as her new roommate, Apple gets a new mirror as a present. Meanwhile, Briar invites everyone for her birthday party as Ashlynn and Hunter start their secret romance. Episode Opening Scene BROOKE (V.O.): Something is for sure, Ever After High is a magical place where dreams come true... The camera pans into the hallways of Ever After High's dormitory, where Raven is walking to her dorm room. BROOKE (V.O.): ...But where there are happy endings... She finds the door open and walks in, only to find Apple inside. BROOKE (V.O.): ...Not every story is bound to be sunshines and rainbows. RAVEN: Apple?! Apple turns around and walks up to Raven and hugs her. APPLE: Ok well, that took a lot out of me. RAVEN: What the hell are you doing in my dorm? APPLE: You mean "our" dorm? RAVEN: Um, I'm sharing the dorms with Madeline. APPLE: Well, I talked to Headmaster Grimm about sharing the room with you and he thought it was a fantastic idea! Besides, who needs that tea-drinking dipstick when you can hang out with ME! RAVEN: What happened to "the bitch apple doesn't fall far from the bitch tree"? APPLE: Let's just say I had a change of heart. RAVEN: Ugh, whatever. I'm going out. APPLE: Can't wait until you get back, roomie! Raven eyerolls and walks out of her dorm. BROOKE (V.O.): And this story was definetly NOT bound to be sunshines and rainbows. (INTRO) Scene 1 Briar is applying make-up in her locker when Blondie approaches her from behind and taps her on the shoulder, scaring Briar. BRIAR: AAA! Blondie, you scared me! BLONDIE: Sorry! It's just I couldn't wait to interview you about your upcoming birthday party and the most hyped up Royal-exclusive event this year! BRIAR: Oh, well, I've already sent out invitations to the guests and let's just say... It's going to be epic! BLONDIE: The fans are asking: is this birthday party going to top last year's- Suddenly Blondie is shoved by Duchess Swan. DUCHESS: Move out of the way, Wonky Lockes... Briar Beauty! BRIAR: (sigh) Duchess Swan... DUCHESS: I would love to know why I wasn't invited to your birthday party? BRIAR: Oh, you didn't receive an invitation? DUCHESS: No? BRIAR: Oh wait, that's right! I didn't send you one. Maybe it's because you ratted us out to Principal Grimm when we crashed his house? DUCHESS: I- BRIAR: Or maybe it's because you caused Ashlynn to lose her job at The Glass Slipper? DUCHESS: Well- BRIAR: Or MAYBE it's because you are a hateful bitter bitch who's always talking shit about us behind our backs? DUCHESS: Excuse me?! You know what? I didn't wanna be invited anyways. Duchess storms off as she crashes into Sparrow. SPARROW: Hey! Watch where you're going! DUCHESS: Don't talk to me like that, you dirty Rebel! As Sparrow is about to walk away, Duchess gets an idea and grabs his arm. DUCHESS: Say... Would you and your friends like to be invited to the biggest party of this school year? Meanwhile, Ashlynn arrives late to school and trips over Hunter. ASHLYNN: AAA! Just as Ashlynn is about to hit the ground, Hunter catches her. ASHLYNN: Oh... Hi there... HUNTER: Are you alright, miss...? ASHLYNN: Ashlynn. Ashlynn Ella. And you are? HUNTER: I'm Hunter Huntsman. ASHLYNN: Oh, you're that super cute new Rebel guy! HUNTER: Uhh... haha... You're pretty cute too, I- Suddenly Apple, Daring and Lizzie approach Ashlynn and Hunter. APPLE: What the hell is going on here?! DARING: Ashlynn, is this filthy commoner bothering you? HUNTER: Hey, you wanna say that again, dickhead?! LIZZIE: Oh! Threaten my boyfriend again and I will chop your head off! APPLE: Now, if you'll excuse us... Apple grabs Ashlynn by the hand. APPLE: Ashlynn and I have some matters to discuss... Ashlynn follows the Royals as she looks back at Hunter and smiles at him. Scene 2 Later, Raven, Madeline and Cerise are having lunch in the cafeteria when Cedar joins them. CEDAR: Hey guys... Is it OK if I sit here? RAVEN: Sure! CEDAR: Thanks. Cedar sits next to them as Raven notices Apple waving at her from across the table. CERISE: Umm... Did that really just happen? RAVEN: Yeah... Apple is acting super strange. I mean one day, she's insulting me because of my psychotic mother and the next day she's baking apple pies just for me. MADELINE: Haha! ...Wait, she did that? CEDAR: Why is she being so nice? I can't lie and, well, the Royals are a bunch of rude entitled assholes! RAVEN: I don't know for sure, but what I do know is that she is planning something. Suddenly Sparrow and Hunter sit next to them. SPARROW: Hey guys! I have some news! Meanwhile, over at Apple's table... ASHLYNN: Oh god, you're really taking this "being nice to Raven" thing to heart. APPLE: Of course I am! But the bitch is still not trusting me... I need to do something. DEXTER: Oh! I have an idea. What if you invited her to the party? APPLE: What?! Are you insane?! There is absolutely no fucking way- BRIAR: I mean, it would make her feel welcomed... If we want to convert her into a Royal, we got to make her feel like she's one of our own... You know, keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer? APPLE: Oh my god... You're right! Ha! ASHLYNN: Oh! And we could invite other Rebels too! APPLE: What? No! Gross! BRIAR: Yeah, if we wanna make Apple one of our own, the last thing we need is Raven's friends warning her at every turn. They can't be there. APPLE: Briar, you're a genius! I'm gonna ask Blondie to ask her. BRIAR: Wouldn't she feel more welcomed if you asked her in person? DEXTER: Yeah, I could go with you! I mean, you could get really uncomfortable if you went to talk to them alone. APPLE: Nahh, I'd rather do it on my own at the dorm room... This bitch won't know what's coming to her. At the Rebels' table... RAVEN: Apple will definetly have something planned for us if we go to that party, I don't trust her in the slightest. CERISE: Yeah, Raven has a point. I think that girl who invited you is probably just inviting us to either humiliate us or get Apple and her minions upset. HUNTER: Well, if the latter's the case then I wanna go to that party! She's been tormenting us for too long and we've only been here for a couple of days! SPARROW: Yeah, what Hunter said! RAVEN: I'll try to talk to Apple later and see what's really going on... Scene 3 At Raven and Apple's dorm room, Raven arrives and finds Apple setting up new furniture in the room. APPLE: Hi roomie! RAVEN: Um, what is going on? APPLE: Oh, right... I forgot to warn you, the furniture I ordered has finally arrived... Apple unpacks a box only to find a large mirror with a golden frame. APPLE: Um... I didn't ask for a mirror. RAVEN: Maybe it was a mistake? APPLE: Oh well, the mirror is really gorgeous so I'm gonna keep it. RAVEN: Seriously? APPLE: Why, yes, of course. Apple hangs the mirror in the wall as Raven rolls her eyes. RAVEN: Whatever, I'm going out- APPLE: Wait! Before you do... I have something to ask you. RAVEN: Yes? APPLE: You've heard about my BFF Briar's birthday party that's happening in a couple of days, right? RAVEN: Um, yeah... Sparrow told me he was invited. APPLE: Sparrow? As in Sparrow Hood? As in that loud obnoxious Rebel Sparrow Hood? RAVEN: As in my FRIEND Sparrow Hood, yes. APPLE: Who the hell would invite him! I mean, uh, yeah Sparrow... RAVEN: Are you gonna ask me anything or are you just dragging this conversation just so you can talk shit about my friends? APPLE: Wow, slow down, roomie... I just wanted to invite you to Briar's party! RAVEN: Yeah, well I'm only going if my friends are going. APPLE: ...Sure. The more the merrier! RAVEN: Great. Gotta go. APPLE: See ya, roomie! As soon as Raven leaves, Apple screams. APPLE: GODDAMMIT! Apple looks at herself in the mirror. APPLE: Oh... If only you were a magic mirror who could tell me what to do... Suddenly Apple's reflection changes position and starts moving by herself. APPLE'S REFLECTION: Oh, but I am a magic mirror! APPLE: HUH!? ...This is awesome! Apple stands in front of the mirror. APPLE: Ok, mirror mirror on the wall... What should I do about Raven? APPLE'S REFLECTION: You have to convince her to join the Royal side... Raven was destined to become a villain. If not... Something terrible might happen... APPLE: Like what? The reflection leaves and the mirror returns to its normal form. APPLE: What the hell... Scene 4 At the Hocus Latte, Ashlynn gets her order and as soon as she is about to leave, she bumps into Hunter. They both fall to the ground. ASHLYNN: Ow! HUNTER: Are you OK? ASHLYNN: Yeah... They both get up. ASHLYNN: I'm having some serious deja vu... HUNTER: (laughs) Maybe it's destiny... ASHLYNN: Ha... Maybe... The scene cuts to Ashlynn and Hunter talking outside the Hocus Latte. ASHLYNN: So what's your story? HUNTER: Well... I'm the son of the Huntsman... if you couldn't figure it out. ASHLYNN: (laughs) HUNTER: I have a baby sister, her name is Fern... I also have a mother... And my pet Pesky. ASHLYNN: Pesky? HUNTER: Yep. He is just as annoying as the name sounds... What about you? ASHLYNN: Well, I'm the daughter of Cinderella.. I love shoes, I am infatuated with them, we are on a happy relationship as of sixteen years. HUNTER: (laughs) ASHLYNN: I kinda want to ask you something. HUNTER: Fire ahead. ASHLYNN: Why are you a Rebel? Like, why did you decide to become a Rebel? HUNTER: My fate requires me to harm animals and... That is not my motto. ASHLYNN: Really? HUNTER: Yeah... I know it's silly that I gave up my fate because I couldn't harm any animals but- ASHLYNN: No! I completely understand... If I was in your place, I'd probably reconsider my fate too. HUNTER: Well, why are you a Royal? ASHLYNN: I don't know... I guess ever since I was a little kid, I was taught that destiny was the way to go, you know? And I'm perfectly fine with my destiny... At least I'm not like Apple who has to eat a poisoned apple in order to get the prince, or like Briar who has to sleep 100 years... HUNTER: Yeah, I understand. ASHLYNN: Oh, look at the time! We got carried away... Briar wanted me to go over the details of her birthday party. HUNTER: Need a ride? ASHLYNN: I don't know... My friends are not as... accepting of Rebels as I am. HUNTER: Well I say it's time to change some perspectives. ASHLYNN: I guess. Alright, sure! Hunter and Ashlynn enter Hunter's car as they drive off to Ever After High. Scene 5 At an empty classroom, Apple, Briar, Dexter, Lizzie, Daring, Blondie and Briar's cousin Rosabella are reunited. APPLE: So long story short, some whore invited ALL the rebels to our party and now Raven is forcing me to letting them in! DARING: Gross! BLONDIE: Oh this is so not just right... LIZZIE: Who the hell invited this bonehead? BLONDIE: Well, Lizzie, as far as I am concerned- DEXTER: Hey, there's no need to be- APPLE: Oh my god, EVERYONE SHUT UP! Everyone is silent. Suddenly Ashlynn walks in. ASHLYNN: Hey guys, what did I miss? LIZZIE: A whole bunch of shit on top of a bunch of shit mixed together to create a giant pile of shit. ASHLYNN: Um? APPLE: The Rebels have all been invited to Briar's birthday party. BRIAR: Yes, the party, can we come back to that? ROSABELLA: Honestly, I say just give the Rebels a chance... They don't look so bad. APPLE: Oh... Rosabella... Sweet, innocent, naive Rosabella. The Rebels are walking scum who don't deserve to be here. ROSABELLA: Well you've barely met them, how would you know? APPLE: Wait... Are you on their side? Because if you are you can leave this goddamn table. BRIAR: Apple, calm the fuck down! Apple sits back. APPLE: Ugh... Is everything ready for the party? BRIAR: Actually, we have a bit of a- APPLE: Blondie can fix the problem. BLONDIE: I'd be happy to help you Apple! LIZZIE: Oh god... APPLE: This meeting is now adjourned. Most of the students leave the classroom, except for Briar and Ashlynn. ASHLYNN: Hey... Is everything OK? BRIAR: No... I just feel bad. ASHLYNN: Why? BRIAR: It's just that Apple is making MY birthday party about her feud with the Rebels... I don't know, I miss it when it was just us three, I guess. ASHLYNN: Aww, Briar... Briar and Ashlynn hug. ASHLYNN: I swear, I'm gonna help you have the best birthday ever after! Scene 6 At the night of the party, everyone is getting ready in a montage of them putting on make-up and dressing for the occasion. In the Red Shoes Dancing Club, Briar's party is being held. Briar, Apple and Ashlynn are greeting everyone as the Rebels show up. APPLE: Oh my God... They're here. The Rebels approach Briar, Apple and Ashlynn. RAVEN: Wow, this is awesome, Briar! BRIAR: Thanks! But I couldn't have done it without my- APPLE: Hey Raven, would you like to join me, Dexter and Lizzie at our table? RAVEN: Actually, I was planning on- APPLE: Oh c'mon, we came here to have fun! Don't be such a moodkiller! Apple grabs Raven's arm as the two walk up to the table. CERISE: Raven's right in not trusting Apple... My god. CEDAR: You can say that again. Meanwhile, as more guests arrive, Briar is drinking some punch as Ashlynn joins her. ASHLYNN: So how is your super awesome birthday going? BRIAR: Great... I really appreciate you trying to cheer me up. ASHLYNN: No probs! Ashlynn spots Hunter talking to Sparrow. ASHLYNN: Hey, I'll be right back. Ashlynn approaches Hunter. ASHLYNN: Hey! HUNTER: Hi! ASHLYNN: Can we talk... in private? HUNTER: Sure. Ashlynn and Hunter leave the party. Meanwhile, Raven is hanging out with Daring, Lizzie and Apple. DARING: And then once I destroyed the evil warlock, I knew that it was my destiny to become the most handsome and fearless prince who has ever lived... LIZZIE: And in that he was right. Lizzie and Daring kiss and start to make out. APPLE: Woah, I didn't know I was third-wheeling tonight guys... Apple turns to Raven. APPLE: So listen... I've been thinking about some of the stuff I have said and I want to apologize... For the rude things I have said. RAVEN: For real? APPLE: Of course... But I only say said things because deep down inside, I know you want this. RAVEN: Want what? APPLE: Your destiny... RAVEN: ... APPLE: Oh c'mon Raven, you'd be an excellent Evil Queen! It's in your blood! RAVEN: (sigh) You know what? I think I spot Cerise over there, I'm gonna go hang out with her. Raven storms off. APPLE: Wait, come back! ...UGH! Scene 7 Outside the club, Hunter and Ashlynn are talking in an alley. HUNTER: So what do you wanna talk about? ASHLYNN: I've been thinking... A lot. HUNTER: About...? ASHLYNN: About what you said. About... Me being able to mold my own destiny. HUNTER: Go on... ASHLYNN: I'm just scared about my own destiny too now that I've thought about it... What if my Prince Charming isn't the one? I don't want to have a unhappy marriage... And then I realised... When you think about your fate, you always think about the good parts but... For my story to work, my parents both have to die and I have to become someone's personal slave... Things like that just really got me thinking. HUNTER: So what are you saying? ASHLYNN: I think I'm starting to reconsider my fate. HUNTER: What about your friends? ASHLYNN: I believe they'll come around to it... But I don't know about Apple. I guess if she's my actual friend she won't cut all ties with me. HUNTER: Yeah... ASHLYNN: There's also another thing. HUNTER: What? Ashlynn gets closer to Hunter and kisses him. ASHLYNN: I'm sorry... It's just that I haven't done this before and I- Hunter kisses Ashlynn back as the two start making out. HUNTER: Wanna go some place more romantic? ASHLYNN: Show me. Meanwhile, at the party... RAVEN: And then she dropped her facade. She wants me to own my own destiny. MADELINE: Whatever. I say we leave. We're clearly not welcome here. CERISE: Agreed. SPARROW: Speak for yourselves, I'm staying, this party is LIT! CEDAR: Guys, where is Hunter? SPARROW: Oh, he left with that Royal chick, I think... If you ask me, I think he got lucky... CEDAR: Oh wow... CERISE: Wait, I have an even better idea. SPARROW: Spill...? CERISE: Let's have our own Rebel party... Who's up for some buffalo chicken wings? SPARROW: Better yet, a buffalo chicken wings eating competition. CERISE: Oh you're on! CEDAR: I'm going with you but just know I am not engaging in any of that. MADELINE: I think I'll head back to my dorm... I'm really tired. RAVEN: Same... You guys have fun tho. The Rebels leave the party as Apple watches over them. Meanwhile, Briar is sitting on a chair near the punch when she gets a text from Ashlynn. "heyy boo, i'm so sorry but i'm not going to be able to go back to the party, i got busy with some stuff... but hey, don't let that ruin your fun, the night is yours" Briar sighs as Apple approaches them. APPLE: Great news! Those scumbags finally left our party so we can finally get partying like true Royals! BRIAR: Wow... You can't just go on one second without mentioning the Rebels, can you. APPLE: Excuse me? BRIAR: I'm going to the bathroom. APPLE: Yeah, well don't forget your speech is in 20 minutes. BRIAR: I'll be there. Apple leaves and Briar leaves the party, undetected. Final Scene BROOKE (V.O.): Something is for sure, Ever After High is a magical place where dreams come true... Ashlynn and Hunter are lying in a blanket making out on the Enchanted Forest. Suddenly Hunter stops. ASHLYNN: What's wrong? HUNTER: Nothing, it's just... I'd understand if you don't want to but... I really like you and I want to be together with you... In secret maybe? It's just that I've really fallen for you these last couple of days... But I get it if you don't wanna be together- ASHLYNN: Of course I do! BROOKE (V.O.): ...But where there are happy endings... Ashlynn continues kissing Hunter as the camera cuts to Briar in her dorm room, eating her birthday cake all by herself when suddenly she gets a text from Apple. "Briar where the hell are you????" BRIAR: (sigh) BROOKE (V.O.): ...Not every story is bound to be sunshines and rainbows. Briar keeps eating the cake. Meanwhile, Madeline is in her dorm room sleeping when suddenly she hears a voice calling for her. ???: Madeline... Madeline... MADELINE! Madeline wakes up as she notices only the silhouette of a man sitting in her bed. MADELINE: What the hell?! Suddenly the door opens and the silhouette dissappears. BROOKE (V.O.): And this story was definetly NOT bound to be sunshines and rainbows. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Ever After High Episodes Category:Season 1 (Ever After High)